Superchick Hero
by 2goode4u
Summary: Hero by Superchick songfic. one shot. The bright side of things, the side where people actually care. "Let's just sat, I'm a Superchick.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** I don't own Gallagher girls or the song hero by Superchick or Degrassi.

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life...  
**_

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice...**_

_**  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**_

Grant just sat down in the grass and leaned against tree. He had no friends and was an only child. Other boys wouldn't go near him ever since the seventh grade when he bulked up. They were scared, intimidated. The girls all thought he was a momma's boy because his mother always babied him. Grant's father left him so he had no guys in his life. He wished he had friends, someone to hang out with, even someone to look up to. He had no one.

A group of giggling girls pulled him back into reality. He smiled and looked up only to find Tina, Courtney, and Mick laughing at him holding a camera. He couldn't see what they were laughing at until he looked up. There he saw Anna and a few others holding a balloons and feathers. In a split second, they were on him. He was covered in tart and feathers. He fled, ran all the way home, were he collapsed on his bed.

Grant was a fragile boy. He couldn't handle stress or being teased. He was at his breaking point.

The next morning Grant woke up extra early. He had a special treat planned today. He snuck into his mother's room while she was in the shower and took her gun out of the dresser. It was only for emergencies so it would not be missed. He shoved it in his bag and got ready for school.

The rest was history, or so we thought.

Grant was roaming the halls with one hand around the gun and the other around his backpack protectively. Thought he was alone roaming the halls this early, but he was mistaken. Out of nowhere a girl appeared.

It was Bex, another student at Grants school. They shared all there classes, but never said more than to words to each other. That was about to change.

"Grant, listen to me." She started. Grant always liked Bex for the way she would take charge and be her own person. He obeyed. "I know what your thinking and it has to stop. You may not know me but I know you. More than you think. I saw what happened yesterday. After you left I kicked all those guys butt for messing with you. I also broke there pretty little camera. No one will ever see what happened. I know you don't deserve being treated that way. You're smart, funny, strong, and bloody brilliant." She stated easily, her British accent leaking out.

Grant just stood in shock. "I know you can't take it anymore, and that you actually care what people think. But you shouldn't. People in this school are idiots. They only care about themselves. I'd know. When I first came to this school, no one wanted to be friends with the weird Brit chick. Well now I have good friends because they see me for me. I could use one more." She finished, looking into Grants eyes.

He dropped his backpack with the gun on the floor and collapsed. He felt so weak and helpless as he lay there. Bex sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

He had a question burning inside in though. He needed to no the answer. "Bex? How did you know?"

"Let's just say, I'm a Superchick." With that she stood up winked and helped Grant up. After cleaning themselves of they went of to homeroom, hand in hand.

Another live saved. For now.

**A.N.** I cried while writing this. I know so many stories where things don't end up this way. Please review. When heard this song I thought of making a songfic to show the upside to having people who care. Please listen to this song. It is truly life saving. I hope you like my story. It will be a 3 shot so stay turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
